Fireworks
by SonataDevil
Summary: It's Christmas and Natsu plans to confess! But, how will he do it? Will it be a success? A NaLu One-shot! For EsteVamp4998's FT Writing Challenge #1!


**Hai~, minna-san! Sona-chan desu~! This FT Fic is pure NaLu fluff, for Christmas and also quite a normal theme though...**

**And this is also for the FT writing challenge, but this Fic is also for everyone! **

** Anyways, happy reading! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span><em>In the Guild...<em>

_**Norm POV**  
><em>

It was Christmas, everyone in the guild were either chatting, exchanging presents or drinking booze, but in any way, they were all having a good time. Lucy had just entered the guild and saw Natsu waving at her. She waved back and walked over to where the boy was. Natsu had a surprise prepared for Lucy as part of her present and also his confession...

* * *

><p><span><em>Where Natsu and Lucy are...<em>

**_Lucy POV_**

"Hi, Natsu! Merry Christmas!" I cheered. _Hopefully he will like my present... _I was a nervous wreck! Why? Because I have a present for Natsu and I was worried that he would not like it!

Natsu flashed his signature grin and excitedly jumped up and down like a little kid, "Merry Christmas too, Luce! Now, where's my present?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him his present, "Here's your present," I sighed. "and you'd better be grateful! So, what did YOU get ME?"

Natsu ignored me and then promptly ripped the wrapping of the present, after that, he opened the present box. His eyes widened at the sight of his present. Can you guess what his present was? It was actually two red ninja masks for both Natsu and Happy!

"Thanks, Luce! I really like this ninja mask!" The fire dragon slayer grinned, delighted that the one he loved gave him a present.

I blushed at what he said and replied, "It's nothing really, I knew that you and Happy liked to pretend to be ninjas, so I got you one. Happy's one is in there too, so when you two get home or when meet up, please give him his."_ He liked it, that's good..._ I felt like a weight had been lifted off from my shoulders. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Natsu POV<strong>_

_Time to put the plan in action! _"Hey, uh... Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu?" Luce tilted her head, I felt a little heat rise up to my cheeks.

I smiled at her, "I have a surprise for you, come, I'll show you! Follow me!" I grabbed her hand and then ran towards the South Gate Park.

Halfway through, I heard a cry, "Oww...!" I felt a tug on my hand and turned back. I turned around to only see Luce on the ground rubbing her right ankle which was begging to swell.

I knelt down beside her and then looked at her with a worried expression, "Luce! What happened?! Why are you hurt?!" I swear, I think I saw a nerve pop out of her forehead!

She then yelled, "NO, YOU IDIOT! I'm hurt because YOU ran too fast and then I twisted my ankle!" _She's so cute when she's mad... _But then I snapped out of my daze and then lifted her up, bridal-style. _Whoa, she's heavy. _I thought, but if I say that out loud, SHE WILL KILL ME!

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down!" Luce tried to get down but I tightened my grip on her, refusing to let go.

"I'm not letting you go, Luce. I really want you to see my surprise, so just sit tight and just wait till we reach there, okay?" I spoke softly, so that she wouldn't struggle anymore. It was bad enough having to carry her, but with her moving, IT'S EVEN WORSE! Luce nodded and I began moving, as we walked, I could feel the stares of the people who we passed by, and that Luce had fallen asleep.

So, when we finally reached the park, I gently shook her and then she stirred, awakening from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and I sat her down at a bench and sat down myself. She rubbed her eyes and then groggily asked me, "Huh...? Are we here?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"The surprise should be coming soon, so wait for a while." I informed her and then I turned to look at behind the tree nearby. Behind the tree was actually Romeo, I asked him for a favor in exchange for another Christmas present. I got his attention and nodded, he saw my signal and then got to work: Creating fireworks for the occasion and to confess my feelings.I actually got the suggestion from Mira, after I said that I would do it, she got all creepy and said this, "GO MAKE ME 30 NALU BABIES AFTER THAT!"

A minute later, the firework show started. I nudged Luce and said this, "Hey Luce, look up at the sky." She looked up at the sky and saw the fireworks.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy POV<strong>_

I looked up at the sky, just as Natsu told me to do and saw fireworks. This must've been his surprise! There were some of different things, like Happy, bunnies, ect... But after a while the fireworks stopped, I frowned and then the fireworks came back! They were words, and so I read: WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, LUCE?

I was shocked, I covered my mouth with a hand in surprise and then turned to the confessor beside me, then asked, "Natsu, did you...?"

The fire dragon slayer spoke, "Yeah, I really like you Luce, no, scratch that, I LOVE you. I have ever since the day we met. You make me feel things I've never felt before and I feel like I need to protect you and I want to be with you and so-" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips, I blushed slightly and then looked at him, his face was red too.

"I-you-we-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Natsu was FLUSTERED and was pointing to me then him then me again.

I answered him shyly, "We, we kissed."

"Oh, right... S-So, does that mean...?"

"Yeah, I like you too Natsu, I feel the same way. And yes, I will be your girlfriend." Natsu just looked at me confused. And I just stared back.

.

.

.

.

1

2

3

"YAHOO! LUCY HEARTFILLIA IS FINALLY MINE!" My new BOYFRIEND picked me up and swirled me around in the air.

"N-Natsu! People are going to stare if you don't quit it!" I was embarrassed, even though he may be my boyfriend, but he still acted like a child.

The man-child FINALLY put me down and then he grinned at me and said this, "Let's go back to the guild, Luce! I want everyone to know that you're MY girl now!" He said it as if he wanted to show off and my face turned red at the sound of him saying 'my girl' these two words.

In my heart I thought, _Natsu, when I'm with you, I feel fireworks..._ I smiled and we headed back to the guild. And what happens next, is up to you!

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAND CURTAIN CLOSE! Thank you, thank you! *Bows* I'm soooo happy that this is done! Well, this is my first-ever one-shot, so PLEASE, no flames! <strong>

**Please RnR and check out my other FT fanfic, 'Lucy's New Journey'! THX AND BAI~!**

**~Sona-chan**


End file.
